Theater thrill
by Asukalover88
Summary: Rei sees more then just a movie...


I do not own Evangelion, this story and I make nothing.

Rei walked alone down the semi-empty streets of Tokyo-3.

_"Another boring Friday night, with no one to hang out with but myself..."_

She had done nothing for the last six months, with no one but herself and frankly she was getting quite tired of it. Suddenly she looked up to a flashing board ahead.

_"A movie? I guess I have nothing better to do."_

The blue-haired quickly bought her ticket with no line in front of her and strolled into the poorly-lit movie theater. Looking around she found a seat in the fifth row that was empty as the rest of the theater to say. Rei waited impatiently for the movie to start as her legs began to shake. It was already midnight and she was obviously making it known to the few that came in she was in a foul mood.

_"I don't even remember what movie I'm watching, God I hate my life."  
_  
Sighing deeply, she leaned back in the most uncomfortable seat in the world as the lights finally dimmed down. A flashing spear of light hit the massive screen in front of her as she still tried to get comfortable. The hazy light lit a dim figure strolling down the aisle and stepped into Rei's row. A young girl about her age seated herself two seats from Rei, further annoying the already unhappy girl.

_"Couldn't find your boyfriend or something?"_

The theater was nearly empty now and there was no reason why this girl had to sit two seats away. The pre-movie advertisements for popcorn and candy boomed to life as Rei glanced at the newcomer out of the corner of her eye.

Rei's neighbor was a sexy, red head with long bangs that flanked her slim, creamy face as her blue eyes flashed merrily in the illumination from the movie screen. The girl wore a nearly see-through blouse and long black skirt. It was even stranger to Rei that even in the dim light she could see that this girl had no bra on. She really appeared to be ready for a night of clubbing and dancing rather than a late night at the movies alone.

_"What a weird girl."  
_  
The film started and Rei turned her attention back to the screen. Almost immediately, the other girl propped her feet up on the seat in the row in front of her. For the next ten minutes, both girls were absorbed by the intense car chase unfolding before them. Soon after, to Rei's dislike the movie turned to an impressively provocative sex scene.

_"These scenes are always so damn cheesy."_

About two minutes later, the lithe red head's eyes seem streamline on the screen as Rei glanced at her neighbor again. The movie was quickly forgotten as Rei realized with a shock what the other girl was doing.

The girl's feet still rested on the corners of the seat before her, but now her skirt was pulled up around her waist. Beneath the skirt, she was obviously wearing nothing to Rei's surprise and with one hand the red-haired girl was stroking the inside of her thighs lightly, while the other was busy between her legs, slowly massaging herself in a circular motion.

Rei sat silently, transfixed by the sight of the masturbating girl only a couple seats. The sex scene on the screen soon changed, but Rei's neighbor continued touching herself.

_"Is anyone else even seeing this?"_

Rei turned back quickly, her blue bangs twisting, as her red eyes carefully scanned the theater. No one else seemed to notice what was going on in Rei's row and she knew that the theater workers very rarely checked out the screening rooms while a movie was playing. Breathing quickly, Rei turned her attention back to the action two seats down.

The other girl looked up suddenly as she locked her gaze on Rei and smiled. With the sliest of motions the tip of her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked across her upper lip in a slow, provocative gesture. Her fingers continued their work, flickering steadily between her legs as Rei found that she couldn't break the girl's gaze. Unconsciously or without warning, her hand began caressing her own nipple through the fabric of her blue sweater and bra. The redhead's smile grew wider as her tongue continued to cruise her lips.

Without even an invitation, Rei's red-headed neighbor slid from her seat and crossed the short distance between the two of them on her hands and knees. Rei's eyes grew wide with hesitation as her new "friend" pushed Rei's knees apart and softly kissed the milky skin on the inside of her firm, white thighs. A jolt of sexual shock shot through the red-eyed girl's body, causing her nipples to stiffen instantly as a hot current of lust washed over her skin. Her anonymous lover recognized the response swiftly and trailed her tongue all the way up and under the leg of Rei's tight cutoffs jeans.

_"T-This is'in happening? Is it?"_

The movie was totally forgotten now by both girls, as was any concern that someone else might see them. Rei fumbled with the buttons on her shorts, and releasing them faster than she'd thought possible. Rei kept her legs together as the kneeling girl ripped the cutoffs away, pulling Rei's panties with them.

_"Unbelievable!"_

Leaning roughly back in her seat, Rei threw her legs over the back of the chair in front her as the red-haired girl's face immediately smothered itself in Rei's surprising dripping sex. She began licking and sucking at the blue-haired girl's engorged lower lips, while her index finger petted Rei's hardening bean repeatedly.

_"Ohhhh my god, oh my god."  
_  
Sliding her hand beneath her sweater, Rei rolled and pinched her erect nipples between her own fingertips in a clear case of uncontrollable bliss. The screen was exploding with blasting sounds and flashing lights as the movie turned into a raging gunfight, but Rei didn't notice or care for that matter and she was pretty sure her new friend didn't either. The anonymous girl's skirt bunched up around her waist once more and Rei could see the smooth skin of the girl's ass. A skilled set of fingers opened the gates of Rei's pursed cunt lips and the strange girl's warm tongue quickly began stabbing inside her gap. Rei bit her lip, trying vainly to keep from moaning as her heartbeat got faster and nearly skipped a beat when the red-haired girl's tongue slipped down to probe lightly at her tight puckered asshole. Rei started panting openly, but lucky enough the sound was hardly audible above the thunderous sound of the movie. The kneeling girl returned her mouth to Rei's soaking flower again and began stroking her slick asshole with one fingertip.

_"She not going to..."_

A second later, Rei gasped aloud as a long finger slid smoothly into her rectum at the same time as the girl's soft lips encircled her clit and sucked hard. Rei climaxed immediately, covering her lover's face with her sticky teen-hood juice of an almost unreal orgasm. The other girl continued licking and sucking as she slowly pumping Rei's taut ass with one finger. After a few minutes Rei's convulsions ceased as the other girl slid up into Rei's embrace.

"I'm Asuka" She whispered hotly, tracing her tongue around the inside of Rei's ear.

"Rei." Smiled the blue-haired girl, and as the movie continued playing, Rei led Asuka from the theater with something better in mind.

_"Still, that was the best movie ever, whatever it was."_


End file.
